It is a widely known problem that a carbonated beverage begins to lose its carbonation once the bottle or vessel containing it is opened. The fresh taste of the beverage deteriorates every time the cap is opened and some of the beverage is consumed. Consequently, the beverage needs to be re-carbonated.
A plurality of different processes and apparatuses have been designed for re-carbonating different beverages, such as soda and beer. The re-carbonation is usually carried out by introducing carbon dioxide into the bottle containing the beverage from a special pressure vessel or from small carbon dioxide vials. Compared with vials, pressure vessels hold a larger quantity of carbon dioxide. Such pressure vessels are coupled e.g. with a bayonet coupling to the bottle or vessel. Special coupling means and pressure regulators have been designed for this purpose.
However, existing methods have drawbacks and shortcomings. The most common problems are the excessive quantity of carbon dioxide flowing to the bottle or corresponding vessel and poor mixing of the introduced carbon dioxide with the beverage in the bottle or vessel.
It is true that small carbon dioxide vials are easy to transport and relatively easy to use, but so far no reliable closing means are available which would allow such a vial to be emptied gradually into a bottle or corresponding storage vessel. In known solutions, the entire contents of a vial consequently flow out and further to the bottle containing the beverage, when the vial seal is broken, irrespective of whether or not all the carbon dioxide is needed. This leads easily to an excessive pressure in the bottle, resulting in a risk of explosion. As with larger pressure vessels, the mixing of the introduced carbon dioxide with the beverage is also insufficient.
The present invention avoids the problems of current solutions. It is an object of the invention to provide the consumer with an easy-to-use carbon dioxide dispenser having a reliable valve means which can be used by anyone without any risk of explosion during use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a carbon dioxide dispenser for effectively distributing the introduced carbon dioxide so that it is more effectively absorbed by the beverage.